


Bright Lights

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy hunt. A vampire nest. Dean spent the majority of the drive telling Jack that it would be easy and he wouldn't need is "devil magic" to help him. He said they did this a million times. And Jack believed them. They went into the town and found out where it was located almost effortlessly. Within three days they were climbing into the car, weapons in hand, driving to the abandoned warehouse where the nest was. It was filled with vampires but it didn't matter. They didn't bat an eye. The Winchesters never did.





	Bright Lights

Machines beeped out of time with each other while Dean stood at the doorway and spoke with the doctor. He sounded angry, then again, Dean always sounded angry. He was yelling at the doctor, pointing at Sam and waving his arms around, like the doctor could magically fix it. Jack had only been on earth for a few days but he knew that doctors couldn't fix things like this. Not with the way Sam was.

Sam laid on the hosptial bed, his body laying still. Too still. His cuts and gashes were bandaged up by now. Jack prefered it that way. It was easier than watching Sam bleed out while he insisted that he was okay. 

It was supposed to be an easy hunt. A vampire nest. Dean spent the majority of the drive telling Jack that it would be easy and he wouldn't need is "devil magic" to help him. He said they did this a million times. And Jack believed them. They went into the town and found out where it was located almost effortlessly. Within three days they were climbing into the car, weapons in hand, driving to the abandoned warehouse where the nest was. It was filled with vampires but it didn't matter. They didn't bat an eye. The Winchesters never did. They killed the vampires while Jack watched, Dean said it would go easier that way, and for once, Sam agreed. 

Vampire bodies hit the floor with an unforgettable thud, their screams and curses forever bleeding into Jack's mind. Dean liked hunting, not in the fun, happy sense, but in the sense that he was in control. Monsters feared him and he loved it. Sam treated it different. He just got the job done the same as anyone else would. He liked the fast route and didn't pay much attention to them as he killed them. It ended as fast as it began.

Floorboards groaned underneath their thick leather boots as they all relaxed. Jack was always nervous during hunts. He was scared that one day something bad would happen and he wouldn't be able to stop it. Today his nerves were right. Two vampires were able hide in the rafters, only to drop down while all of their backs were turned towards the dark inside of the empty building. 

They shoved Dean onto the floor with a thud, slamming Jack against the wall near the doors. Sam had his weapon out so he stumbled backwards, his eyes darting between the two vampires. They attacked him at the same time, clawing at him, their nails sinking into his flesh and tearing away at it. It was too easy for them. In seconds Sam was screaming, tears flying off of his face as he squirmed in a mix of fear and pain. His blood was soaking into the dust covered floors.

Jack had raised his head, his eyes turning gold and opening his mouth to let out a loud scream. Both vampires stood up, Sams blood dripping from their claws. They moved to run but Jack froze them in place. Dean pushed themself up off of the floor and ran at the two monsters as if they could somehow get away. Jack knew they couldn't and so did Dean. He was stronger than them. He was stronger than anything. 

Once the final bodies hit the floor the warehouse was only filled with Deans comforting words, Jack's heavy breathing, and Sams heart breaking whimpers. Dean and Jack wrapped their arms around Sam and guided him out of the warehouse, Sams blood smearing across both of their jackets. It made Jack sick. Sam could be dying and he couldn't stop it. Dean laid San out in the back and Jack sat with him, Sams head in his lap. Jack held his hand and tried his best to keep his eyes on Sams face.

"I'll be okay." Sam gripped his hand. "I've had worse than this. This is almost a paper cut compared to the other stuff I've had." He pushed into Jack's thigh and forced a smile. "Don't worry about me, okay?" 

Dean drove too fast to the hosptial but Jack didn't say anything. Jack had to fight back the urge to hurt Dean every time he hit a bump or his tire rolled into a hole in the road. Sam whimpered each time and gripped his hand tighter. By the time they got to the hosptial Sam had passed out from blood loss and Jack's heart had been crushed for the hundredth time that night. Dean along with three other nurses had to hold Jack back when they rolled Sam away on a small cart.

The wait was horrible in the E.R. Dean fought with anyone he could. Any worker. Any other person in the room. Jack was sure he even fought with a few patients. It was an hour before Sam was sent up into a room and even longer before they were allowed inside. Jack rushed into the room first, pushing past the doctor and more importantly Dean. He knew he was going to be in trouble for that later, but he didn't care.

Sam was patched up then. Tubes and needles poking into the skin that wasn't covered in bandages. He hadn't woken up yet but the doctor said he would soon. Dean continued to talk to the doctor, arguing with him and insisting that he didn't do enough for Sam. Then he yelled about Sam possibly being hurt even mode because the time he was in the E.R. was too long for any of them to deal with.

While Dean argued Jack hovered over Sam, looking around at each needle, tube, and bandage, trying his best to remember if the doctors handled everything needed. Jack ran his finger tips along Sams arm and felt his eyes fill up with tears. He lifted his sleeve and wiped them away. While they were in the waiting room he was crying and all Dean told him was that babies cried and that he needed to stop being a baby.

Next Jack pulled a chair over to the bed, the arm of the chair pressing against the side of the mattress. Jack was silent in the beginning. Holding Sams hand then playing with it. Then he drew patterns on them. When Dean joined them he turned on the TV. When Dean left Jack went back to holding his hand, something he had to stop doing when Dean was around. Hours and hours ticked by and despise the growl and ache in his stomach, he didn't move. He refused to.

They had been in the hosptial for six hours when Sam finally woke up. Dean was sitting with his feet propped up against the end of the bed.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Dean spoke casually, like he didn't spend hours pacing, yelling, and panicking.

"Morning." Sam grumbled. He took in the room not bothering to ask any questions. He remembered enough to put the pieces together. His eyes fell on Jack and he smiled. 

Jack was curled up in a small chair, his head pressed down against the mattress, his body curled up in the chair, his arms and legs both crossed. His eyes were closed and his mouth was partly open.

"He didn't leave." Dean mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked. He raised his hand and placed it on Jack's head, playing with his hair. 

"The entire time you've been in here, six, almost seven hours, he never moved. Didn't get up. Didn't eat. Nothing." Dean shook his head and sipped at his coke. "Kid must love you a lot."

Sam nodded, his smile only growing. "Yeah." Sam knew it wasn't the right time to say it, but he loved Jack too, and he needed to make sure he told him that.


End file.
